


Mythology

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: I don't own them I just like to write them into fun little stories.





	Mythology

Mythology  
Severus Snape glided into the room listing to the surprised gasps from several of his students. Now that the war was truly over Severus could do what he wanted. While he still taught the upper level potions classes, he also began teaching a Mythology class as an elective to expand student's interest.  
Unlike days that he taught potions, today he stood his impressive 6'4" of height with his long black hair shimmering in the sunshine. Forgoing his usual spell and potion defection robes, he opted for jeans and an "I fought in the Great War and all I got was this lousy t-shirt" shirt, that he had confiscated from a young Gryffindor, who was attempting to sell them at the school.  
Looking around Severus noticed the sparkle in one student's bright, beautiful eyes. Stepping over to the desk to his right he stood his student up and kissed him promptly. Setting the boy back down Severus turned back to his desk and asked.  
"Would you say what I just did was a myth?" Severus smiled.  
After a few moments, despite her past experience; Gryffindor bravery got the better of Hermione Granger.  
"No Professor, what you did was not a myth," She answered.  
With a true smile gracing his features he asked.  
"Why do you say that? Miss Granger," There was none of his normal malice and it took Hermione by surprise.  
"We witnessed that event, Sir. Myths explain things that no one was present for," Hermione stated, her normal know it all form replaced by uncertainty.  
Harry's eye's lit up as he watched the exchange, he had finally found a subject Hermione knew nothing about.  
During his training, Harry had spent many hours talking with his Professor about Severus' passion for mythology. It was after Harry's constant insistence, that Severus approached Headmaster Dumbledore with the idea for this class.  
"I don't agree with that," Harry said, smiling brightly after recovering from the wonderful event they were now discussing. With a knowing smile, Severus turned in Harry's direction.  
"Why do you not agree, Mr. Potter? Severus asked, with none of the past animosity.  
"A myth, while normally told as stories to events no one was present for, are also events in our own history. No doubt when we leave this room, each person will go and tell their friends what happened, and every story will be different. Those closest to me will give a detailed account of out placement and reactions to each other. Others further away will simply tell of the great surprise they felt. I am the only one who knows what I felt as it happened, and only you know how you felt," Harry said clearly then mumbled "Though I wouldn't mind finding out what you felt."  
Severus was proud, his many hours of explaining had brought Harry to the understanding and hopefully the love of mythology he felt.  
"So, why does that make it a myth?" Hermione asked, trying her best to understand.  
One hour and many, many explanations later, a content Severus Snape dropped into his favorite chair beside the fire in his office, thinking how proud he was of Harry. There was a tapping at his door that brought him out of his current musing.  
"Professor, I know that I'm only supposed to come in here for my training or in emergency, but in all honesty my head is reeling. Why did you kiss me? I mean, any unexpected event would have made your point," Harry rambled. Seeing the sparkle fade from Severus' eye Harry rushed on.  
"I'm not complaining, I mean, I rather liked it. I guess what I'm asking is, was it just for an example or…" before Harry could finish Severus stood wrapping Harry in his arms kissing him passionately and lovingly. Harry allowed his hands to run up Severus' arm and tangle in his long, soft, hair; while Severus allowed his lips to trail down the hard line of Harry's jaw.  
"Sev…" Harry let the breathy moan fall from his lips.  
Harry mumbled incoherently as he and Severus made their way to a private room, leaving their clothes behind and warding the door shut.  
End


End file.
